This invention relates to a pointer device for use in a digitizer system. More particularly, this invention relates to a digitizer stylus having improved ergonomic features for improving gripping characteristics of the pointer for a user.
Pointer devices for use in digitizer systems are known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,028,745; 5,055,831; 5,109,141; and 5,004,871. Each of these references discloses a pointer (e.g. stylus) for use with the digitizer system including a digitizer tablet.
Unfortunately, each of these pointers has an exterior shape which is ergonomically inefficient in design. Digitizer pointers are used by graphic artists for drawing pictures via digitizer systems on a more and more frequent basis. The above-identified pointers were designed without regard to the issue of finger/hand fatigue and drawing accuracy of potential users.
In view of the above, there exist a need in the art for an improved digitizer pointer which is designed so as to reduce finger/hand stress and allow pictures to be drawn more easily by users via a corresponding digitizer tablet.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill the above-described needs in the art, as well as other needs which will become apparent to the skilled artisan from the following detailed description of this invention.
Generally speaking, this invention fulfills the above described needs in the art by providing a digitizer pointer comprising:
an elongated housing;
a tip at a first end of said housing;
a mid point of said housing located equidistant between said first end and a second end of said housing;
a tapered portion of said housing at least partially located between said first end and said mid point, said tapered portion being thinner than said mid point of said housing, and wherein said tapered portion includes a thinnest part thereof;
a finger flare located between the thinnest part of said tapered portion and said tip, and wherein said finger flare flares outwardly relative to said tapered portion to a degree sufficient to reduce the amount of user finger force required to manipulate the pointer.
This invention further fulfills the above described needs in the art by providing a digitizer pointer for use with a digitizer system, the digitizer pointer comprising:
a housing;
a tip, wherein a mid-point of the pointer is located equidistant between said tip and a rear end of the pointer;
said housing defining an outer surface including an elongated rear portion, and a grip area located between the elongated rear portion and said tip;
wherein a selected cross section of said grip area defines an area substantially greater than a selected cross section of said rear portion and substantially greater than a selected cross section of said tip;
wherein a substantial part of said grip area is located between said mid point of the pointer and the tip;
wherein said grip area defines an apex which is defined as the part of the grip area positioned farthest from a first axis of the pointer; and
wherein a first slope on a first side of said apex and a second slope on a second side of said apex are non-symmetrical relative to said apex in that the first and second slopes are shaped differently as they slope away from said apex.